


rigors of this road

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jensen sinks to his knees as soon as Jared walks in.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	rigors of this road

Jensen sinks to his knees as soon as Jared walks in.

He's been on edge all day, twitchy and irritable enough that Jared half-considered putting him over the edge of the table for a spanking, but from the way reluctant shame colors Jensen's cheeks, he knows that voluntary debasement was a much better choice for the evening.

It's a familiar scene, partly due to the lack of prep required but also due to the flexibility involved -- it can last as long as Jensen wants without Jared having to worry about doing any damage to him. Jensen's position on the carpet is second nature by now, collared and kneeling with his legs spread, and his eyes flutter closed in satisfaction when Jared runs a hand through his hair. 

It's sticky with gel still -- they're saving the shower for after they're done -- and Jared wipes his fingers carelessly on Jensen's cheek before asking, firm and blank, "Tell me what you want."

The verbalization is always Jensen's least favorite part. It's non-negotiable -- Jared needs it, needs to know Jensen wants whatever they're doing just as much as he does -- but he can't help the two-sided buzz of sympathy and arousal when Jensen's cheeks go pink in embarrassment. 

"I want to clean your boots," he says, quiet but clear, and Jared rewards him with a kiss on the forehead. 

Jensen's face is hot with shame, red blossoming under his freckles, but Jared resists the urge to pull him up for a real kiss as he walks over to take a seat in his preferred chair. He makes himself comfortable, checking his watch and taking a sip of water to draw out the anticipation for that little bit longer. 

Jensen stays obediently in place, hands on his thighs and eyes forward, and Jared waits for the blush to fade from his cheeks before moving things along.

Jensen jumps at the sharp click of Jared's fingers and Jared flashes him an easy grin when he says, "They're all yours."

The distance to the chair is short enough that Jensen is forced to crawl. He moves easily, head down to show the leather of the collar against his skin, and Jared watches the movement of the muscles in his back as he settles on his hands and knees at his feet.

He puts his tongue to Jared's boots without a second's hesitation.

They're heavy things, all thick leather and thicker soles as they stretch up past Jared's ankles. They don't get dirty in the real sense of the word -- he rarely wears them out anywhere -- but sometimes he'll put them on as soon as he gets home in the evenings, just to watch Jensen track his every move with the knowledge that he'll be licking any dirt off later that night. 

Tonight they're pretty much clean, save for a little dust, but that doesn't seem to slow Jensen down any as he licks eagerly along the edge of the left boot, just above the line of the base. Even with his earlier embarrassment, he's shamelessly diligent as he licks up over the toe with thick wet strokes, like he has his mouth on Jared's dick instead of his boot, and continues up towards Jared's ankle.

The house is silent, save for the sound of lips and tongue against leather and the occasional shuffle of Jensen's knees on the carpet as he moves to get a better angle. It's easy for Jared to sink into the tranquility, relaxed and happy at the knowledge that Jensen is on his way to being equally relaxed and happy, and he rests his heels on the carpet to give Jensen a shot at the soles if he wants them.

"Looking good," he murmurs, pleased at the answering smile on Jensen's lips when he moves from the left boot to the right. 

As with the majority of his waking hours, Jared's prone to talking a lot when they do this, either giving orders or testing out just how dirty his talk needs to be to give Jensen that extra kick of humiliation, but apparently there's something about having his boyfriend lick his boots clean that makes Jared comfortable with silence. 

The tension of the day recedes more with every lick as Jensen's focus narrows down to Jared and his boots, and by the time he tilts his head to get to the heel, the look on his face is beautifully close to bliss. He's hard, maybe a little more than Jared is, but neither of them pay it any heed -- the goal here is service, not gratification.

By the time Jensen sits back on his heels, his expression is dazed and docile. There's a small smile on his lips and smears of spit and dust on his cheeks and chin, but contentment rolls off him in sleepy waves when he looks up at Jared.

"You done?" Jared asks gently.

"Yes, sir." 

The answer is as mindless as a nod and Jared scoots forward on the chair to look down at his boots. "Good job," he says, keeping his voice low and quiet as he cups Jensen's cheek. 

Jensen leans into it, still floating on the high of submission, and Jared coaxes him in for a soft kiss. His lips part easily beneath the push of Jared's tongue, sensitive and full from the leather of his boots, and when Jared's fingers skim the collar at his throat, Jensen tips his head back in pliant enjoyment for Jared to deepen the kiss.

They're both flushed and out of breath when they break apart. Jared wipes a smudge of dust off Jensen's cheek with his thumb as he asks softly, "How are you feeling?"

Inching forward between Jared's spread legs, Jensen rests his head against his thigh with a satisfied little sigh. "Good. Better." He blinks slowly. "Calmer."

His eyes drift closed, his face buried in Jared's thigh, and Jared asks with a fond smile, "You wanna go take a shower?"

Jensen shakes his head, adjusting position until his cheek is resting against the bulge of Jared's dick through the denim of his jeans, and Jared scritches his fingers through Jensen's hair. "What do you want?"

There's no embarrassment this time, just a tiny smile tugging his lips as Jensen rubs his cheek against Jared's cock. "I wanna stay here," he says, sleepy and sated. "Want you to keep petting me."

Jared grins. It's easy to slide back into the welcoming warmth of his chair as he runs his fingers through Jensen's hair and he's being entirely honest when he says, "Sounds perfect."


End file.
